kaiserreichfandomcom-20200223-history
Dominion of Canada
The Dominion of Canada, or simply Canada, is a country in North America. Canada is the leader of the remaining Entente powers and hosts the British Royal Family in exile following the British Revolution and the collapse of the British Empire overseas. Canada stretches from the Atlantic Ocean in the east to the Pacific Ocean in the west. The country borders only the United States, in the west with Alaska, and in all its southern border along the 49th parallel. History From Confederation to the Great War Beginning in the late 15th century, British and French expeditions explored and later settled along the Atlantic coast. France ceded nearly all of its colonies in North America in 1763 after the Seven Years' War. Following several constitutional conferences, the British North America Act brought about Confederation creating "one Dominion under the name of Canada" on July 1, 1867, with four provinces: Ontario, Quebec, Nova Scotia, and New Brunswick. The Dominion assumed control of Rupert's Land and the North-Western Territory to form the Northwest Territories; British Columbia and Vancouver Island and the colony of Prince Edward Island joined Confederation in 1871 and 1873, respectively. Under Liberal Prime Minister Sir Wilfrid Laurier, European immigrants settled the western prairies, and Alberta and Saskatchewan became provinces in 1905. Canada automatically entered the Weltkrieg in 1914 with Britain's declaration of war, sending volunteers to the Western Front who later became part of the Canadian Corps. The Corps played a substantial role in the Battle of Vimy Ridge and other major battles of the war. The Conscription Crisis of 1917 erupted when conservative Prime Minister Sir Robert Borden brought in compulsory military service over the objection of French-speaking Quebecois. Proudly serving the Home Isles with men, weapons, food, and material to feed her growing war industries as a loyal Dominion. Canadians were distraught by the retreat from the continent and greatly embittered by the dominance of the German Empire after the Peace with Honour Accords signed by the British and German governments. Canada after the Great War Canadian troops returned to their country after the conclusion of the Peace with Honour treaty in 1921. Canadian Prime Minister Sir Robert Laird Borden received a column of troops headed by the tenacious and well-beloved Canadian general Sir Arthur Currie, who was esteemed heavily by both the Allies and the Central Powers for his brilliant leadership of the Canadian Corps. PM Borden, dogged and tired after holding a Union Government together for the duration of the war, appeared visibly strained and prematurely aged as he proclaimed: "I welcome you home from the fields of war, from which you knew no defeat!" Canadian attitudes toward the war were divided. While Patriots and Imperialists took comfort some comfort in the fact that the Empire had not been defeated per se, the fact that the war ended in an unfavorable "draw" heavily in Germany's favour kindled great resentment, especially in Quebec where conscription riots and opposition to the war seemed to be justified in the light of German dominance of the European continent. Upon conclusion of the war, all the Union liberals who had not left the government yet quickly rejoined their fellow party members in the opposition and the government fell apart, divided as to how to take Canada into the future. Former liberal PM Sir Wilfrid Laurier's optimistic prediction that the 20th century would be Canada's century seemed laughable now to most Canadians. Laurier himself had passed away during the war, seemingly taking with him to the grave the sunny prosperity that had affected Canada during his leadership in the late 19th century. Shortly after calling the election, PM Borden lay in his room at the Chateau Laurier and passed away. His last words were of regret that he had never returned to his native Nova Scotia to rejoin the Celtic Diaspora. With many of the heavyweights of the old Victorian and Edwardian political traditions dead, Canada weaved in and out of political obscurity and a deep sense of national malaise. All of this would be grimly impacted by the loss of the Home Islands to the 1925 British Revolution. Canada, leader of the Entente Syndicalist takeover in the Home Isles proved to be the determining factor in Canadian foreign and internal policy. As expected, thousands of members of the British nobility, businessmen, right-wing politicians, as well as ordinary but wealthy people, frightened by the prospect of radical purges and violence like in France, went into exile in Canada, the only part of the British Empire that was not touched by the revolutionary waves unlike India, Africa and Australasia. Along with the exiles, the elements of the British Army that had not mutinied crossed the Atlantic as well. This resulted in Canada quickly taking the role of leader of the remnants of the Empire such as the West Indies Federation and the Dominion of India. Moreover, after a referendum in 1926 (some say rigged by elements close to the Royal Family) the Dominion of Newfoundland was incorporated into the Elder Dominion. The arrival of the exiles caused a great upheaval in Canadian political life. After Prime Minister Mackenzie King's refusal to let the British government in exile replace the Canadian government, the office of Governor-General and the Senate were abolished, replaced respectively by King George V himself and the former British House of Lords. The Canadian and British Armies were merged under mixed Anglo-Canadian leadership: Canadian politics shifted strongly to the right, the Progressives being accused of syndicalist sympathies and Liberal PM King blamed for having lost most of the Empire to Syndicalist, nationalist or German takeover. Moreover, the king and the British exiles were quickly accused of interference in Canadian politics, directing them into a rearmament and offensive program conceived for preserving the unity of the Empire and preparing the reconquest of the Home Isles. The liberal nationalists, who were only beginning to push for independence in the aftermath of the Great War, viewed with great discontent the Exiles' influence on their politics, stressing the declining health of King George, and would rather see their country as the peacekeeper of troubled America, a role that has been abandoned by the isolationist United States. However, all the hopes are now concentrated on the Prince of Wales, who would be the first truly Canadian monarch... or nothing less than the British King-Emperor in exile. Politics Canada is a confederal parliamentary monarchy ruled by the King of the United Kingdom (as the office of Governor-General of Canada was abolished in 1926, its last occupier having been the Baron Byng of Vimy). Parliament is made up of the Crown, an elected House of Commons and an appointed House of Lords (the former Senate that now hosts the British House of Lords in exile). Each Member of Parliament in the House of Commons is elected by simple plurality in an electoral district or riding. General elections must be called by the Prime Minister within five years of the previous election or may be triggered by the government losing a confidence vote in the House. The House of Lords is comprised of British or Canadian hereditary or appointed members. The influence the British Exiles have taken since 1925, officially by the arrival of the King and the Lords in the Upper House, unofficially for the shadowy but effective influence of the Privy Council, the Club members or exiled politicians, all driven by the perspective of a reconquest of the Home Isles and the rest of the Empire or, as PM King dubs it, "The Anglo-Saxon World". Prime Minister Sir Mackenzie King has attempted to consolidate Liberal power in Canada as a result of concern that they would be overwhelmed by the primarily Tory exiles, such as decreeing that Cabinet members had to be absolutely members of the Lower House as a way of nullifying the Upper House, but some on the left fear that Canada is becoming an authoritarian monarchy with the appearance of parliamentary democracy, like Germany. Other reproaches come from the French-speaking inhabitants of Quebec, worried by the growing influence of the British, fearing a confederal system disadvantageous to them, and a lowering influence of Roman Catholics. King's policies The current leading party is the Liberal Party of Canada which, unlike the other Imperial countries, has not suffered the setback political liberalism endured after Herbert Asquith and Lloyd George have been blamed for the loss of the Great War. Led by the prime minister Sir William Lyon MacKenzie King, not well viewed by the British Lords as the descendant of an anti-British nationalist family: having been Canadian Prime Minister when the British Revolution happened, he has contributed to redefine Canadian politics during the interwar years. Whilst still blaming the British lords and exiles for losing the Empire, he urged peaceful foreign policy based on mutually dependent, integrated economies with other the nations within “The Anglo-Saxon World”, a policy that hasn't been well received by Anglo-Canadian political and military elite aware of Canada's imperial obligations in the Pacific and the Caribbean. Even if he viewed the America First Union Party has a possible railing against American Syndicalism, he has vowed to support the traditional parties in place in the American continent, refusing to be the bearer of the "Canadian Big Stick Policy" promoted by some. He has also implemented a strong anti-Syndicalist policy, taking advantage of the economic upturn and expansion of industrialization that was brought about by the infusion of British gold and technology: fearing a corresponding rise in the workers' protests, he refused to improve their rights and instead repressed with the Royal Canadian Mounted Police the 1925 Winnipeg General Strike, with the backing of Anglo-Canadian elites desiring to stamp out any possibility of another revolution breakout. However the extent that many of the RCMP officers went to shocked many within the Canadian body politic (it was rumoured that the RCMP has been infiltrated by a group of men who are the sons of former members of the old Special Branch), and the Liberals under King reached out to members of the Canadian Commonwealth Federation (CCF) declaring that they were merely ‘Liberals in a hurry.’ King’s charm and reaching out to the left-wing in order to form a united opposition to the Conservatives has resulted in Canadian socialism and liberalism adopting a policy of gradual, legal reform. With this alliance, King was able to win the next federal election and regain the Premiership. King's primary opposition is the British-backed Conservative Party led by Sir Arthur Meighen and Sir R.B. Bennett after the death of Borden, supported by British pre-Revolution political figures Stanley Baldwin, Neville Chamberlain, and Winston Churchill. Winning the 1930 general elections, the Conservatives have been able to present themselves as the party of Imperial unity. The endorsement of King George V, blatantly meddling in Canada’s political affairs sealed the 1930 election for Bennett who nonetheless opted for a 100% Canadian cabinet. However, Bennett relies on the financial, political and philosophical guidance of British Exiles who exist in a ‘shadow cabinet’ of Canada’s traditional clubs for the Elite such as the Empire Club in Toronto, the Orange Order and the Chateau Clique in Montréal. Even under the Liberal government of King, the Army and Navy staffs were packed with many of Britain’s top generals and admirals. Though a few generals such as Vanier (the top ranking French Canadian in the army), Crerar, Stuart, and McNaughton have attained positions of influence in the army, the Navy is firmly in the hands of British admirals. The Air Force is the only Canadian institution to remain almost equally divided between Canadians and British Exiles. Proclaiming that the ultimate goal of Canada is the reclamation of Britain, Bennett recalled much of the British Fleet from the Pacific and the entire South African station, causing great resentment in the other Dominions and waged an inconclusive (though popular) war of skirmishes with the Syndicalist Navy in the Atlantic. While the Navy seems well prepared to renew the war against the Union of Britain, the Canadian army remains small and is in need or reorganization if it is to become capable of forcing a landing in Britain. Many Canadian officers look enviously at the Australasian army, which is no more advanced but is larger, better organized and better led as several of the more progressive British generals settled in Australasia. Such a policy played an important role in the Conservative loss in 1935. Additionally the shocking rise of the Social Credit movement in western Canada in 1935, which supports the monetary reform theories of C.H. Douglas and a strongly religious policy divided the right-wing vote, with Social Credit emerging as the new third party in Canadian politics at the Dominion level and simultaneously sweeping into control over the province of Alberta. King has met with great success in rallying the forces of Canadian liberalism by painting Meighen as a yes-man to the British lords. The Progressives, soon accused of Syndicalist tendencies, saw their influence fall quickly in Canada and by the end of the 1920s had been completely returned to the Liberal fold at the dominion level. While King’s policies are clearly constructed in view of how much the Canadian people will tolerate, his opportunism and accumulation of political alliances among the respectable members of the Left have built a powerful counterpoint to conservatives such as Arthur Meighen and R.B. Bennett. As dangerous as it seems, King is no fool. While his eccentricities are well known, he maintains an iron grip on his party’s discipline and arranges for himself to carry a safe riding in every election. Relations between the Liberal leader and the Royal Family Relations with the Royal family are strained. The king has no time for the Liberal leader, leading wags in the press to talk about the war between the "Kings of Canada". The Prince of Wales, the darling of Canada’s media, finds King to be nothing but a mere colonial and spends most of his time putting in valuable face-time for the Monarchy in Canada, especially in Quebec where he is doing his best to woo the French Canadians with his charm. His brother Albert however, possessed of a powerful sense of duty, has granted King a great deal of mutual respect, if not public endorsement, especially in regards to King’s contention that each British Dominion is a separate state with equal rights within a larger Empire, each with its separate crown for its head of state. The other sons of King George V, the Duke of Gloucester and the Duke of Kent have kept a low profile in the Canadian public life, though the Duke of Kent’s interest in the development of air power has led to his active engagement and elevation within the Royal Canadian Airforce. He has been instrumental in establishing an Inter-service Air Training Program in the Province of Alberta where pilots from all over the Empire, the Pacific, the Caribbean and even some from India. While some dismiss it as a costly and inefficient pet project, many are beginning to seriously consider expanding the Duke's scheme on a National, perhaps even an International, level. Henry has remained in the army and patronizes the Royal Military College in Kingston as an honorary colonel. It is suspected that he will be dispatched to one of the other Dominions as Governor-General to increase the connection between the Crown and its subjects. The Quebec Question In the French Majority province of Quebec, Maurice Duplessis, as leader of the paternal-authoritarian-like Union Nationale, stands unopposed in provincial politics. He has successfully eliminated overt support for syndicalism and ensured the survival of the Catholic identity of Quebec. His party has used the election slogan "Survival" in every provincial election to paint the Quebecois self-image as a religious struggle for God. Duplessis, however, has been more than willing to let Anglo companies build branch plants within Quebec and build up an impressive commercial presence so long as they did not allow unions and did not try to intervene in politics at all. He has even allowed some of them to have English-only workplaces. He maintains cheerful and amicable relations with the corrupt and patronage-driven government of Mitch Hepburn, the scandalous Liberal premier of Ontario. In light of the fall of the Empire, Duplessis has enhanced relations with the Italian Federation and its dominant Catholic political culture, especially in hopes that a weak pope will be elected when the current incumbent dies. If such an election took place and the Pontiff would not interfere with Quebec, Duplessis is eager to maintain his close alliance with the Catholic Church. The Church essentially runs education and social welfare as a result of this arrangement and very few Quebecois receive higher education. Duplessis also maintains a relationship with National France, not because of a kinship to the European French (whom many Quebecois accuse of abandoning them to the English), but to stamp out any possible Syndicalist infiltration by Commune agents. Assuming a strong Pope, Duplessis may be forced to reconsider his alliance as he would not want the Holy Father looking over his shoulder. King has long given up on trying to engineer a liberal government for the Province of Quebec and both Conservative and Liberal governments have refrained from interfering in Quebec politics so long as Duplessis does not stoke disloyalty or interferes with Federal politics. Military The Battle of Vimy Ridge is one of Canada's proudest moments from the Great War. Succeeding where British and French forces had failed, Canadian troops dislodged an entrenched and skilled contingent of German troops from Vimy Ridge under the brilliant leadership of Canadian general, Sir Arthur Currie. This victory was attributed to the use of underground sapping, rolling artillery barrages and informing NCO's and rank soldiers of the battle's objectives so in event of commanding officers being killed, the mission could still go ahead. Canadian newspapers lauded the troops while the soldiers themselves wrote home enthusiastically to state that Canada had been born on the fields of Vimy, an equal to England and all her other allies. Because of this battle, Canadian soldiers are now considered some of the most elite soldiers on the face of the Earth. Army After the Canadian army had returned from England there was a quick demobilization of forces to quell some of the concerns that Quebec had because of conscription. For the next four years, the Canadian military was downsized. The revolution of 1925 changed the military priorities of Canada and the military increased in size again. The Canadian army was not in a position to assist with an immediate attack on the home isles. Canadian hero Georges Vanier returned to the army in 1926 and joined the Royal Command Staff under Edmund Ironside. A reorganization of the army began in 1927 to accommodate the influx of British officers from around the empire and focused on infantry combat using the experience of Vanier who pioneered the counter to Ludendorff storm-troopers known as "Reverse Infiltration". The army was brought back to a fighting strength by 1936 but it lacked modern equipment and manpower was a major issue. Navy The Royal Canadian Navy had been almost completely demobilized by the time of the 1925 revolution. When the Royal Navy broke the socialist blockade and evacuated the Royal Family it was able to escape to Canada. Overnight Canada became a major naval power. In 1928 the Royal Navy, under the guidance of Admiral Keyes, began an ambitious building program to bring the Royal Navy up to a modern fighting level. All the naval services were expanded and improved with the emphasis being put on long-range ships. In 1933 Admiral Horatio Nelson Lay successfully argued for the inclusion of large fleet carriers to be added to the building program and Harry DeWolf, Canada's submarine pioneer, argued for the inclusion of modern submarines citing German successes in the last war. Keyes was unimpressed with the idea but the submarines were easy to manufacture and could roam in secrecy to do reconnaissance on Union of Britain fleet movements, he was eventually overruled by the Prime Minister. By 1936 the production of the Royal Navy continued and two new carriers were laid down and the Royal Navy had also set up a base in Karachi. Air Force After the war in Europe, the services were demobilized and only casual flying was being done in Canada. When the Royal Air Force command staff arrived in Canada in 1925 the future looked bright for the Canadian air services but instead, the commanders were unable to decide how the service should be handled. Canadians like Billy Bishop wanted the air force to be a Canadian run service but the British commanders refused to work under Canadians. The prioritization of the Navy had significantly reduced the resources available to the service and by 1930 both the RAF and RCAF were running independent of each other and being commanded loosely by the Royal Command Staff in Ottawa. Bishop and Hugh Trenchard were consistently at odds over the design of the air force and by 1936 only a few air wings had been brought up to fighting strength. In comparison to the problems of the RAF and RCAF, the Royal Canadian Naval Air Service was one of Canada's best military services. It was demobilized like the other services after the war but with the expansion program of the navy in 1928 the expansion of the service as being a support element for the navy begun. The introduction of the aircraft carriers to the naval program was a major boon for the RCNAS and unlike the traditional air force, there was no question this would be a Canadian run service. Admiral Lay and Billy Bishop worked together to make a flying service for the Royal Navy with the emphasis on pilot skill. The RCNAS is not the most professional service in the Canadian military but Royal Navy captains are more than willing to overlook infractions simply to keep these skilled aviators in the skies above them happy. By 1936 the RCNAS was considered the best service in the military, as well as the highest paying, but also lacked modern equipment. Foreign Relations Abroad, the old Boer nemesis in South Africa has resurfaced. South Africa was the sole Dominion of the Old Empire to receive only a trickle of Exiles. The share of the spoils they were able to save of the collapsing Empire was also minuscule. Even though King George may not be able to bring the South Africans back into the Empire, he hopes that they will at least remain as an associated power and maintain the preferential trading agreements that see many of South Africa’s raw materials head to feed Canada’s large industrial appetite. The British Naval Station in Delhi remains strong enough to be threatening, but too weak to maintain Order in the Indian Ocean and is growing old in the face of the German Naval Squadron based at Ceylon, the Canadians maintain it to keep a link with the aging British technocrats in the Delhi government. The fall of the old Empire and the rebellion of several subject peoples has resulted in a great deal of racism in Canada and Australasia against people who are visibly Non-British, and the Conservative party, back when it was still in power, urged the Australasians to deploy a sizable portion of its army to Delhi to “keep the natives in line”. This further antagonized the rocky relationship between Canberra and Ottawa, and King astutely dropped the matter. While they are not Anglo-Saxon, King has made a point of declaring on no less than 7 public occasions that India has “been a part of the Empire longer than most of Canada and that there exists a special place for them, side by side with their fellow citizens of the Empire…” The fact that King used the word citizens, as opposed to subjects has caused a great deal of debate over the future of the Empire in political circles. With the advent of more sophisticated communication technology, many proponents of a global federation of Imperial British states is gaining more prominence within Liberal circles, especially as it would place a reclaimed Britain on an equal footing with Canada within such a political arrangement. While Sir R.B Bennet and the British elites wants to also recapture Ireland, Sir Mackenzie King has embarked on a policy of reconciliation with the “Lost Dominion.” In the event of war, King has suggested sending a diplomatic offer to Michael Collins that offers a public, binding, international decree by the British crown to recognize the sovereignty of the Irish Republic and a vow to never violate that sovereignty, and in return for port rights and airstrips in Ireland to carry out the war against the Union of Britain. The Canadian Dominion, *Leads the Entente; a revanchist alliance with steel bonds forged between its members during the Weltkrieg. *has friendly relations with the members of the Entente and the United States of America. *has extremely hostile relations with The Union of Britain, The Commune of France and the German Empire. Economy The Canadian Economy is an Agriculture based one. The exporting of a large amount of produced grain in Saskatchewan and Manitoba fuels the Canadian economy. The Canadian wheat economy faces competition with the Platine wheat economy, and while the Platine wheat economy mainly exports within the Americas the Canadian wheat economy aims at exporting to Europe, Asia and Oceania. Canada also has a large amount of Fisheries in the Maritime provinces which currently is a booming industry within Canada. A sizable amount of Coal mines also exists in the Maritime provinces which previously exported exclusively to Great Britain. Canada does sit on large Iron and Crude Oil deposits however they remain unexploited. It is completely up to the mercy of the Canadian Government whether they remain unexploited or are excavated to power Canada's hungry industry. Like many members of the Entente, The Dominion of Canada has kept their economic ties to Germany very minimal. In the event of Economic boom or crash in Germany; Canada would remain unaffected. Industry The Dominion of Canada has: *13 Military Factories *25 Civilian Factories (11 for Consumer Goods) After all possible build-ups by the Canadian focus tree: *+16 Civilian Factories *+0 Military Factories *+12 Dockyards Resources (Overseas territories not included) *12 units of steel *24 units of aluminium *2 units of oil Culture The Culture Groups The primary cultures of Canada are English, Scottish and Anglo-Canadian. English and Scottish families that have remained in Canada for two or more Generations are considered to be Anglo-Canadian. Secondary cultures consist of the Irish and French-Canadians, and the relations between the Primary and Secondary cultures is very unstable. French and Gaelic are strictly forbidden to be taught in Educational Facilities. As of January the 1st of 1936, English is the only official language of Canada. See also *Union of Britain *West Indies Federation *Australasian Confederation Category:Countries Category:Entente Category:Monarchies Category:North American countries Category:British-related topics